


Hold Me Close Tonight

by Hyungwons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, a very slightly depressed hyungwon, cheesy wonho, for hyungwon's birthday cause he deserves everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: It all hurt a little at first, but somehow Hoseok made it better.





	Hold Me Close Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday our talented little prince Hyungwon!
> 
> Honestly, this is just something short and inspired by how tired and upset Hyungwon looked on his birthday and me hoping he gets cheered up later.

It’s not been the best day. Little sleep just to wake up extra early for schedules. It was the same as every day, just more work, and usually Hyungwon doesn’t mind, he rarely minds. He would prefer to sleep in instead, of course, but he doesn’t mind. 

But today… Today isn’t supposed to be the same.

Hyungwon isn’t one to ask for things, if he doesn’t get something then fine. He prefers to give instead. Little birthday celebrations and few wishes? That’s fine with him, he’ll be grateful for anything. But today it’s different in that way at least.

There is a difference between a few greetings and presents, and just none. Nothing. Today has been… nothing. He’s never really he expects _something_ until today. It’s just been work, so he doesn’t blame the other members for the rushed greetings, late, or just forgotten about for most of the day. There’s work, early schedules, rushing, a little bit of panic here and there as well. But at one point it hurt. When Hyungwon realised this is his birthday, today, just this, sitting around and working as usual, schedules and events, nothing new, nothing special, small greetings from the other members; it hurt.

He would prefer to be sleeping instead. He should be sleeping. He wants to be selfish this time and want more today, wants everyone to put in the effort to make today special as it should be. Hyungwon would go as far as to say today is shit.

Maybe the others noticed it at one point too. Kihyun making more effort to cheer Hyungwon up, trying to take pictures with him. And Hoseok stayed with him almost all day, staying by his side as much as he could. When they finally get home, Hyungwon doesn’t even bother really, just wanting to sleep, to get over with this day already and just hoping for tomorrow to come sooner, and if tomorrow is the exact same then at least it won’t hurt as much because it’s not supposed to be special tomorrow.

He can feel their eyes on him as they get back home, kicking his shoes off to the side without much care, and just dragging himself to his bedroom immediately. Hyungwon practically throws himself on Hoseok’s bed - it’s closer, more comfortable, honestly relaxes him, and most of all he just doesn’t have the energy to climb up to his top bunk.

It’s only a few minutes, he’s doing fine, he’s drifting off to sleep, doing surprisingly well to just forget about today. But then the door creaks open, Hoseok peeking in and calling his name. Hyungwon is immediately ready to get up, apologise, and move to his own bed to sleep instead, but Hoseok stops him, his voice soft, sweet.

“You can stay, you need sleep,” Hoseok says, moving over to Hyungwon slowly and sitting with him on his bed. Hand on Hyungwon’s shoulder, he manages to ease the younger back down onto his bed, getting him to lay down and throwing the blanket over him again. “I’m sorry about today.”

Hyungwon stays quiet, not really wanting to think about it. Is it wrong of him to be upset? Is he throwing a tantrum?

“I should’ve worked harder today. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” He runs his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair, gently, almost hesitating at first so he doesn’t end up upsetting Hyungwon even more. But Hyungwon likes it.

This is all he’s wanted.

“I know I can’t really ever make up for not doing anything today for you, but I’ll do anything to at least cheer you up, just name it.” He leans close, whispering, placing his forehead on Hyungwon’s for a moment, just a moment, before leaving a small kiss right on the tip of Hyungwon’s nose.

This is all Hyungwon needed.

“What do you want? I’ll give you anything.” Hoseok gives him the softest smile, and just with that Hyungwon swears his day is better.

“Tell me you love me,” Hyungwon speaks slow, quiet, and it’s a demand.

Hoseok chuckles, a little laugh at Hyungwon’s words, and it brings a smile to Hyungwon’s face just to hear how sweet he sounds when he laughs. “Hyungwon, I love you so much. So much more than I can ever express. I could write a novel with all the ways you are perfect and all the reasons I love you.” There is no hesitation, his words come out immediately and it all leaves Hyungwon blushing, hitting Hoseok’s chest to get him to stop.

“Stop. Stop. You’re too much, I swear.” Hyungwon lets out a laugh, small and cute as usual, and Hoseok can only smile sweetly at him. 

“You are so cute,” Hoseok whispers, as though he’s thinking out loud, just staring down at Hyungwon and the amount of love in his eyes has the younger pausing to stare back. “For the rest of the day I’m spoiling you, okay? Tell me what else you want.”

Hyungwon nods slowly, trying to hide the smile tugging on his lips because, really, he wants to be spoiled, he thinks he deserves to be spoiled. “Hold me.”

Hoseok doesn’t waste a second, sliding under the blankets with Hyungwon, one arm around his waist to hold him close and the other as a pillow for Hyungwon’s head and so Hoseok can pet him, run his fingers through his hair. This is perfect, this is what Hyungwon’s wanted. He wants to be spoiled like this, he wants them all there for him, he wants Hoseok in his arms.

“Every day can be your birthday if I spoil you enough every day, kitten,” Hoseok laughs at his own words, all of it making Hyungwon stunned for a moment as he can feel his cheeks burn, probably bright red by now with how cheesy Hoseok is. And he loves him for that so much.

“You are seriously too much.” Hyungwon pushes himself against Hoseok even more, more instead his embrace and feeling so small and protected with him. He looks up at Hoseok, smiling at him and he wants to thank him for everything, but his eyes go right to Hoseok’s lips, distracting him. Hoseok is perfect, his lips soft and he tastes sweet. He just stares at Hoseok’s lips, silence between them as Hoseok stares right back at him. He always tastes so sweet and Hyungwon always melts into his kisses more and more every time.

“Kiss me,” Hyungwon whispers, just barely enough to hear, but Hoseok catches it. Gently, fingers in Hyungwon’s hair, petting him softly to soothe him, Hoseok brings his other hand up to Hyungwon’s cheek, caressing with his knuckles before pulling Hyungwon into a kiss.

Soft, gentle, delicate; it’s everything and it’s not enough. It’s perfect and it’s weakening. Hoseok’s lips moving against his, softer than ever. This is everything, this makes up for everything. To feel Hoseok’s fingers in his hair like that, his lips against his, to have Hoseok taking such good care of him and spoiling him just how Hyungwon wants and deserves. This is all he needs.

Hyungwon snaps a little finally. “You are too good,” he whispers when he pulls away, a few tears rolling down his cheeks that Hoseok wipes away immediately with his thumb. “I swear, you are too good.”

“You deserve too good, and you deserve more.” Hoseok kisses his forehead next, smiling down at Hyungwon, and loving more and more how precious his laugh sounds. “Happy birthday, kitten.”

Wrapping his arms around Hoseok, Hyungwon buries his face in his neck, taking in his scent and just falling in love with Hoseok every single day. Falling love with just how perfect Hoseok is, how sweet and kind and precious, how caring he is and how he always knows just how to make Hyungwon feel better - knows just how to spoil Hyungwon the way he deserves.

The day still wasn’t good, but the night made up for it, Hoseok made the rest of Hyungwon’s birthday perfect. He did more than Hyungwon needed or could’ve asked for. And spending the night in Hoseok’s arms, to his sweet voice telling Hyungwon little stories and giving compliments and telling him happy birthday every five minutes until he fell asleep was perfect.

It’s everything, and finally the day was special.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! And I hope that Hyungwon ends up having the best birthday with the members and that he does get spoiled with love and presents just as he should!


End file.
